


I'll be coming for your love, okay?

by Chisai93



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Drunk Tony, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chisai93/pseuds/Chisai93
Summary: So this is my first fanfiction - and since english isn't my mother tongue please have mercy.Plot:Tony gets drunk at the avengers christmas party and Peter is too cute to not take advantage off.





	1. Another day to find you shying away

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Tony living at the Stark Tower where the party takes place.

He arrived at the annual Avengers Christmas party later than the other guests.  
Because let’s be honest – he needed to make a big entrance.   
But embarking out of his Iron Man suit, after having flown through the entry of the balcony, was neither special nor new. Most of the guests didn’t even look at him.  
But there was something special and new that looked at him with big brown eyes, smiling and clapping excitedly.  
It was Peter Parker.  
This was the first time Tony allowed the kid to attend the party.  
He thought after all that happened with Thanos Peter could need this evening just as much as everyone else did.  
However he strictly forbid Peter from drinking any alcohol – which wasn’t really hard since that kid was so obedient, it made Tonys heart fluster. 

He walked over to the bar where Peter sat:   
“I hope there is nothing but Coke in your glass.”   
“Of course there is Mr. Stark, I promise.”  
“Have you been a good boy so far? I know I’m a little late to the party.”  
He instantly regretted his choice of words, but Peter didn’t seem to notice  
“I swear Sir, only soft drinks for me.”  
Peter smiled like the innocent little kid he is.

They didn’t talk much after that. Tony is always too busy at events like this – chatting and having a drink with everyone.  
He felt a little bad because he couldn’t spend more time with Peter, but he did what he could best and got unnecessarily drunk.  
After a while of sitting in the middle of a group of people and listening to their insignificant stories, Tony found himself watching Peter with glazed eyes.  
The kid was simply too adorable.  
Everything about him really – the way he sits at the counter in his cheap blue shirt and black suit pants. Brown curls falling into his face while he bows his head down to take a sip from his Coke. The way he blushes as he shyly tries to have a conversation with Natasha.  
How is it possible that this innocent pure thing, after having gone through so much pain and suffering, was still this happy and lively.  
Tony was amazed- and felt his heart fluster again.

As he caught himself wanting to walk over to Peter and ruffle his hair, he decided it was best to call it a night, before he embarrasses himself even further than he probably already did.  
He didn’t really bother to bow himself out and simply went upstairs to one of his bedrooms.  
Quickly heading to the bathroom and splashing some cold water into his face he heard the bedroom door open.

“Mr. Stark?”  
Oh no – Tony walked out of the bathroom to find Peter standing shyly in his bedroom.  
“Peter? Is everything alright?”  
“Yeah.. uhm.. I was just wondering why you left the party – you didn’t look too good so maybe uhm you need some help?”  
“Oh. Is that it? Yeah, no, I mean. I’m good -  
He smiled at Peter  
\- Just go back to the party. I’m just gonna lie down.”  
He tried his best to sound sober  
Peter looked at him with sad eyes.  
“Are you sure? Because I can stay a bit longer if you,… uhm.. if you would like to have some company you know?”  
“A kids company wouldn’t be my first choice-  
he lied  
\- however, if the party downstairs is simply not as enjoyable for you as my company seems to be, you are of course invited to stay and watch an old man like me slowly fall asleep.   
Maybe you can even hear me snore.  
Does that sound like fun?”  
He really shouldn’t have made that offer, but when he saw Peters face lighten up he was already willing to do everything the kid ever needed in his life.  
“Yes! That sounds great. Maybe we could talk about some of your new ideas for my suit?”

Tony smiled as he walked over to his king size bed and sat down at the headboard.  
“Really kid? That’s what you want to talk about at an hour and event like his? -  
He gestured Peter to sit down next to him  
\- you must be popular with the ladies.”  
Peter sat down next to Tony and Tony could see that Peter was blushing.   
“Oh did I hit a weak spot? Maybe you want me to give you some advice on this topic rather than the tech stuff, huh?”  
Peter was too shy to look at Tony.  
“No Mr. Stark, I am uhm.. I don’t want.. or well need advice on that kind of stuff. Really.”  
“Oh c’mon kid – you have virgin written all over your face. That’s not unusual – You are only 16. It’s okay. But I can help you.”  
Peters face hit a new shade of red he didn’t say anything.  
Tony knew Peter was uncomfortable with the situation but he just couldn’t bring himself to stop.  
“Did you even kiss a girl yet?”  
At that Peter faced him with sharp eyes.  
“Of course I did!”  
“With tongue or just some kids share of affection?”  
“I didn’t really find a girl for make-out-sessions yet.”  
The way Peter said that made Tony laugh out loud.  
“You know -  
Tony wished he could stop himself from what he was doing, but he just loved teasing the kid too much  
\- it doesn’t have to be a girl.”  
He shifted himself closer to Peter. Peter looked at him with confusion.  
“But I’m not into guys.”  
“Don’t knock it till you try it right?”  
Peter still didn’t seem to get what Tony was implying.  
“Mr. Stark I don’t think that saying really works with ---“

He was cut off by Tony pressing his lips on Peters.


	2. You're all the things I've got to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Peter tries his best to understand what's happening.

Peter couldn’t keep track of what was happening. Tony quickly positioned himself on top of Peter, pressing his hip between Peters legs, hands on Peters shoulders while pressing him down into the mattress.  
Peter didn’t want this.  
“Mr. Stark, please sto-“but as soon as he opened his mouth, Tony forced his tongue into Peters throat.  
Tony was heavy and his kisses tasted like whiskey – Peter figured he was probably just doing this because he was drunk and lonely. Ever since Tony and Pepper broke up Peter has been worried about his Mentors mental health.  
So maybe  
Just maybe  
Peter should give in a little.  
Maybe it would help Tony relax.  
Peter closed his eyes and let Tony kiss him.

It was his first kiss, so obviously he was a bit clumsy and could not exactly keep up with Tonys pace. He gave his best nonetheless.  
He gave his best to please his mentor.  
And after what felt like an eternity he finally kissed Tony back in the same rhythm.  
And that moment hit him like a train. Shivers running through his whole body – what started as an innocent act of trying to cheer Tony up ended up actually messing with his entire being.  
He never felt anything like it before. Every kiss of Tony would leave an invisible mark. Every part of Peter touched by him would feel ablaze.  
Everything around him started to blur and it all became too overwhelming.

He gently pushed Tony away from him.  
“Mr. Stark. I’m so sorry but I just can’t do this.” He said, breathing heavily.  
Tony narrowed his eyes.  
“Don’t you worry sweetheart, you’ve been doing great so far.”  
Tony bend down again for another kiss.  
“No! Mr. Stark please… just please stop. I can’t.” Peter said with a shy note in his voice while trying to slowly move away from Tony.  
But Tony held him in place and reached between Peters legs – slowly massaging Peters privates through his pants.  
“You can’t? But you seem to WANT. So what shall I do with you mh?”

It was at this point that Peter finally realized how hard he was and how good it actually felt getting touched down there by his idol.  
But that’s not what he wants.  
That’s not how he wants this to happen.  
Wait – he thought to himself – How I want this to happen?  
He closed his eyes, blushing so hard and at this point just shaking his head constantly asking Tony to stop.  
When he looked at Tony teary-eyed the older finally seemed to come to his sense.

“Oh no. I am so sorry kid, I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I.. I just..”  
Tony looked shocked.  
“I just wanted to tease you a little y’know. God I am such a despicable human being.”  
Tony sat up and turned away from Peter, prompting him to sit up aswell and try to comfort Tony.  
“Please don’t say that. You’re my hero after all.”  
“Yeah kid… a great hero you got there.”  
“Do you maybe want to talk about it? About this?” Peter gestured between him and Tony.  
“About this? About how I constantly manage to ruin everything that is good in my life? First Pepper, now you..”  
“But you didn’t ruin me Mr. Stark. I am fine.”  
“No you are not. I practically forced myself onto you – oh dear I am really sobering up now. I need a drink.”

Tony got up to pour himself another glass of whiskey at his mini bar.  
Peter positioned himself at the end of the bed and looked at Tony.  
“But I really am fine. I mean I allowed this to happen after all right? You just simply wanted to help me out by getting some experience in kissing. Right?”  
“Oh god right. It was your first kiss. I stole the first kiss of a 16 year old boy. I really am something else aren’t I?”  
“It’s fine really! It didn’t feel bad. Just please please don’t hate me Mr. Stark.”  
“What the hell are you even talking about?” Tony looked at Peter in disbelief. “Why would I hate you?”  
Peter looked at the floor.  
“Because you seem so upset about what happened even though I don’t mind it that much.”

Tony walked up to Peter.  
“You are the purest thing in this entire world, you know that? I would never ever be able to hate you. Not even the tiniest bit. I think I might not even be lying if I tell you that you are the only good thing that is left in my life.  
So no.  
I don’t hate you. I hate myself for being so full of myself that I would do such a horrible thing to someone that is so dear to me.  
And you don’t mind? You should mind.  
You should never be fine with getting your first kiss stolen by some disgusting 48 years old pervert.”  
Tony sighed and ruffled through Peters hair.  
“I think it might be best for you to go home now.”

Peter was saddened by Tonys words. He contemplated if it was really okay for him to leave Tony like that – but if he was completely honest with himself, he was getting really tired and getting home probably was for the best.  
So he got up eventually and looked at Tony.  
“I don’t know what qualifies you as a disgusting pervert, I don’t see you like that. I never have and I never will…..”  
He made his way to the door and turned around to look at Tony again.  
Tony didn’t face him he only murmured  
“But you should… you should see things the way they are.”  
Peter ignored that  
“Mr. Stark – please promise me that we can forget that and still hangout? Please.”  
He felt tears coming through his eyes as he heard Tony chuckle and say  
“Of course kid, we can still hangout.”  
Peter felt that it was a lie.  
He tried to swallow his sadness and left the room.

As he made his way downstairs, through the still surprisingly lively Party, he was almost apathetic.  
He felt that he lost a friend.  
If he had only said no and did not let Tony kiss him, maybe this would not have happened.  
Hell why did he even have to come after Tony in the first place?  
Such stupid decisions … maybe Mr. Stark is right – maybe he is just a kid after all.  
But he didn’t think of what happened as disgusting.  
When he got outside and entered a cab to get home he tried to recollect all of his memories. He tried to pinpoint the exact moment where he should have done something different, so the kiss wouldn’t happen.  
But he realized that he would always let it happen.  
Over and over again.  
He couldn’t stop thinking about it. About the way their bodies melted into each other once they hit the same rhythm.  
The way Tonys tongue felt when he licked it with his own.  
He tried to remember all the parts that Tony touched.  
Tried to remember every small detail – what did Tony smell like, how steady was his breathing?  
How did he look right before he kissed him?  
As he tried so desperately to recollect every single second of what happened, he already felt that he was forgetting parts.  
Or no.  
Maybe he didn’t pay attention enough to remember all those things later on.  
He wants to go back, to cherish every single second, pay attention to every small detail – so he can relive this moment in this memory over and over again.

Maybe Tony wasn’t the weird one after all…  
Maybe it was Peter.


End file.
